minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Reaching the Limit
Reaching the Limit By: bwm117 1 The 'Knight' as we will call them, was one of many players that fought and won the fight with the Ender Dragon. He then went to the End City through another portal. He stayed and lived there. He lived there because his skills in combat were tremendously impressive. He has slain hordes of mobs ruthlessly. He is an expert at dodging any projectiles. In PvP, he would never wear armor, and he would win most of the time. He would even use a stone sword instead of a diamond one. Some people accused him of hacking. Regardless, these qualities of his caused him to get popular. Annoyed by the popularity, he moved to the End to seek solitude. He didn't know how long he would live there. He avoided looking up at the endermen although slaying one wouldn't be much trouble for him. He stayed away from shulkers as well. He would wear the same skin: a light grey robe with a mask depicting a rather soulless-looking face. It was depressing to look at. There was a player, however, that hated the Knight. He was referred to as 'The Sorcerer'. He was jealous and saw him as a huge threat. He was the only one that knew that the Knight moved away to the End. Knowing that the Ender Dragon probably took a lot out of him, physically and mentally, he decided to make his life more uncomfortable. Maybe it would kill him too. The Sorcerer went to the End. Then he traveled through the extra portal that led to the city. He was there and saw the Knight's newfound home. By waving a scepter in the air, he used his powers to summon not 1, not 2, but 3 withers. The withers charged their health bars and started to attack and destroy everything. The inhabiting mobs of the End City were being killed off. The knight, being surprised but only slightly frightened, took out his sword and faced all 3 of them head on. Skulls were flying, explosions happened left and right. The bosses crunched through any surface they made contact with. The Knight was knocked down a few times. He almost fell from the heights of the End City. As scary as it was, he kept fighting relentlessly. Upon getting their health bar halfway down, the destruction got worse. The withers lowered from the air to the ground. By using their ramming attack, they rampaged and destroyed the area around them, targeting the Knight. Endstone was broken and scattered everywhere. The Knight did not run away. He didn't try to crawl his way out. He was reaching his limit. The Sorcerer watched and laughed at the city as it was broken to only floating pieces of buildings in the air. He watched as the ground got torn up by the dying withers, brutalizing the knight they all desired to kill. The Sorcerer was sure that this would be the Knight's end. But with enough waiting, the mass breaking of blocks and the sounds of withers faded. It ended with 3 explosions. The Knight crawled out of the holes that were made. They were like caves now. The knight was wounded, covered in black stains as well. His robe looked more ragged. He was suffering from the withering effect. The Sorcerer's jaw dropped. His powers weren't enough to kill him off. He wasted his energy creating those withers. The knight saw him and started to chase him. Despite the Knight's current state, the Sorcerer knew he couldn't do enough to kill him. The Sorcerer went through the portal back to the End and exited the End City. He then went through the portal that led to the Overworld. The Knight stopped giving chase. He needed to rest. He was degrading even more. 2 The Sorcerer had another idea. Back and forth trips to the Nether was part of his new plan. He obtained 4 End crystals from ghast tears, eye of enders, etc.. He also got enough energy for creating more withers after recharging for a few days. He returned to the End after days of preparation. The Knight was there. Somehow he knew the Sorcerer was coming. The knight still showed signs of weakness, but was still bold. The Sorcerer summoned the 5 withers almost in an instant. The knight did not hesitate to attack after the withers completely had their health bars filled. While the knight was distracted, the Sorcerer placed down 4 End crystals which then summoned an ender dragon. With the knight seeing this, he was indecisive on what to do. Continue fighting the withers? Or fight the ender dragon too? Or fight the ender dragon after slaying the withers? The knight then noticed the Sorcerer entering the portal to the End City. Dismissing himself from the fight. He used an ender pearl to quickly pursue The Sorcerer. Once The Sorcerer entered the End City, he performed the final act of his plan: summon 5 more withers in the End City. The Knight was too late. Once again, with a single wave of the scepter, 5 more withers were summoned. The summoning of not 3, not just 5, but 10 withers this time had taken a devastating toll on the Sorcerer. He was determined to kill the Knight, but now he was weak. He could barely walk. He used just about all of his energy. He couldn't do anything else with his magic if he had any left. The Sorcerer returned to the End from the End City. He had a striking realization. Because he summoned the ender dragon, the portal to the Overworld was gone. The portal would only open if the ender dragon was defeated again. With the bosses being distracted by each other, The Sorcerer hid himself away. He was terrified and felt wretched for putting himself in this situation. As for the knight, he did not continue his fight with the withers. He didn't fight the ender dragon. He didn't fight the other 5 withers either. He didn't even bother to kill The Sorcerer. He did not fight at all. He hid himself in one of the "caves" from the previous fights. He sat down and cried. -He had reached his limit- Category:Dramapasta Category:Fantasy Category:Undead Category:Ender Dragon